This Was Not Supposed to Happen!
by tdrummer14
Summary: Sam's thoughts right before her talk with Freddie and the iOMG kiss.


**Hi everyone! As a fan of iCarly and of Seddie, I love the episode iOMG. I wanted to write a story about iOMG, but so many fanfiction authors have written stories about Sam and Freddie's kiss or of what happens after the kiss that you probably would get bored with my story. So I decided to try something else. I have wondered what Sam was thinking about when she was sitting outside before Freddie found her. So this is a story about those thoughts. Someone has probably written a story about this, but I have yet to see it. Just to warn you, this story will not go into Sam and Freddie's talk. So here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

This Was Not Supposed to Happen!

Sam Puckett walked all over the Ridgeway campus at a fast pace with a bottle of water in her hand and a frustrated look on her face. Students quickly got out of her way to avoid a confrontation. Where was she going? She did not know. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from her best friend.

Carly had been getting on her case almost all night and Sam needed more than anything to find a place where she could be alone. She was currently walking through Building E to find such a place. She was passing a door leading outside when she stopped. She walked back to the door and looked through its glass window.

She could see the green double doors of Building D straight ahead. There was a space between Buildings D and E that served as a walkway. It had a bike rack and some foliage that blocked a majority of this walkway from the view of anyone outside of it. Building D was currently locked up and was not being used by students or faculty for the lock-in. It was perfect.

Sam opened the door and stepped outside of Building E. She walked toward the steps of Building D and sat down on the top step. She leaned her back against the wall and propped her right foot on the lower step. Her face turned to a look of irritation as she thought about everything that has happened.

Carly had been trying to set her up with Brad, their new intern for iCarly. She tried to confront Sam about her "love" for Brad and even tried setting them up by putting them in a dimly-lit room for some alone time. The female brunette has been in her face about it ever since she found out Sam's result on the mood application. Ugh, that stupid mood app! This whole thing would never have happened if she did not volunteer to help with that project. Sam sighed and then took a sip of water from her bottle. She recapped the bottle and returned to her thoughts.

She wasn't mad at Carly. She knew that Carly meant well and wanted her to be happy. It was just that her best friend was trying to hook her up with someone she thought Sam loved when Sam was actually in love with…

…_him_. Sam tightened her grip on the cap of the water bottle. Him. The nub. The tech dork. The guy who has secretly been on her mind for a long time. Freddie Benson.

He was the last guy she ever expected to fall for. They became enemies in sixth grade and continued to be such for the next few years. Even when they became co-workers for iCarly, their relationship hardly changed. She would throw insults at him and he would yell back at her. She would punch him and give him painful wedgies. They would get into numerous arguments that would escalate until either Freddie gave up and walked away or Carly intervened. She would get him riled up and he would reciprocate that feeling to her. Their relationship was a hostile one to say the least.

Still, somewhere in all the bickering and the physical pain, there was a friendship. Sam and Freddie did have moments where they got along. They banded together to plot the sabotage of Carly's interview with the headmistress of Briarwood Academy. They made numerous bets with each other and hardly complained if they lost. Sam gave Freddie her appreciation for his skills after he broke up with Valerie which ended with them hugging each other. As strange as their relationship was, it worked for them. They still stayed together despite all the yelling and fighting. And they were okay with that.

However, their relationship took a whole new direction on the day that Sam revealed to the world that Freddie had never been kissed. Unable to deal with the shame and the teasing from other people, Freddie isolated himself from everyone. When Sam learned of this, a feeling she did not have often stirred up within her. It was guilt. Guilt that she may have gone too far. Guilt that Freddie may have really been hurt and it was all her fault. So she did what she thought was right and told his tormentors via webcast to leave him alone and that she too have never been kissed. Afterwards, she approached him on the fire escape and apologized to him. They had a civilized conversation with each other which led to them giving each other their first kiss.

Sam smiled slightly at this memory. It was her first kiss…with him…and she liked it. The kiss didn't make her fall in love with him, but it definitely sparked something. It brought them closer together as friends. But they agreed not to mention the kiss to anyone in order to maintain a comfortable relationship with each other. So they went on with life as if the kiss never happened. But Sam still thought about it every now and then.

As time went on, their relationship gradually changed. She was hanging out with him more often, even without Carly around. They made many videos together for iCarly. They had more friendly conversations instead of arguments. They did try to fight with each other on occasion to keep up this little "game" of theirs. But eventually Sam could no longer deny one thing: she was in love with him.

Sam knew that she wasn't going through a phase like Carly did when Freddie saved her life. She knew this because she has had these feelings for him for a long time. She had told herself many times that she wasn't really in love with him and that it was just infatuation, but the feelings were not going away. In fact, they were growing stronger over time. At this point, the feelings were strong enough to make her want to be his girlfriend.

However, Sam was scared of revealing these feelings to Freddie. She was not afraid of him laughing at her. She was not afraid of what it would do to her reputation at school. She was not even afraid of the possibility of being rejected. Sure, nobody wanted to be rejected when they reveal their feelings to the person that they like, but that was only second to what bothered Sam. Her face formed a look of gloom as she thought of the main reason why she didn't want to tell him how she felt.

She was afraid of losing him.

She did not want to tell him for fear that it would make things uncomfortable between them. Then he would never look at her the same way. Their relationship would become awkward to the point that it will begin to disintegrate and it would continue to do so until it no longer existed. Then he would not want to see her anymore, he would cut his ties with her, and she would lose him as a friend too. If that were to happen with her and Freddie, then….she did not know what she would do.

So for that reason, Sam kept her feelings hidden. She did not try to make anything of these feelings, but she still wanted to do things with Freddie. She wanted to do things with him that was outside of their usual routine of iCarly videos and the Groovy Smoothie. Even if it was things that he wanted to do and she didn't, such as go to a Galaxy Wars convention. The problem with this was he might get suspicious and start questioning her motives. Then she would have to tell him her feelings.

When Brad became their intern, Sam thought that this would be the perfect way to spend that time with Freddie. Brad and Freddie got along with each other and were by definition "total nerds." So he would have similar interests to Freddie. If Brad was with them, then it wouldn't seem as awkward. Plus, Brad was a good cook. The food he made for them would be a bonus.

Of course Freddie did question Sam a few times about why she wanted to do things with them, but she simply shrugged it off and told him that she just wanted to hang out. With Brad in their presence, Freddie would not question her as much as he would have if they were alone. Luckily for her, Freddie quickly dropped the subject. It was the perfect plan.

But now that mood app ruined everything. Now Carly was trying to set her up with somebody she did not love. Sam groaned as she thought of all the things Carly said to her about her "love for Brad." She just hated hearing all of that.

But there was something else that Carly said that caught Sam's attention. _"Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it. Make a move."_ Sam tapped her fingers on her water bottle as she pondered those words. Is Carly right? Should she just give in to her feelings and pursue what she wanted, or more specifically, **who** she wanted? Should she risk her friendship with him for something more?

Sam took a sip of her water and recapped the bottle. She stared sadly into the distance wondering what she should do. Just then, a voice called for her attention. "Yo yo?"

Sam turned her head toward the voice. Freddie was standing right behind the open door of Building E and looking straight at her.

"Carly sent you to find me?"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! I'm glad I got this done before iOMG part 2. So is this the true reason why Sam hid her feelings for Freddie and why she suddenly wanted to hang out with Freddie and Brad? I have no idea. But it is fun to guess what her motives would be. I apologize if you think the story ended too abruptly. I did say that this story would not go into their talk, so please don't be mad at me. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day!<strong>


End file.
